the wrong trick
by bethwilman1
Summary: when a trick goes wrong what will lula do without jack but what happens if it is the other way around
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

 _when it all went wrong_

Walter walked up and down the plane the horseman knew that the trick was going wrong as the machines didn't sound like they did they were in the air . lula looked at jack as the handcuffs rubbed her hands they hurt now as Walter looked at Atlas and said " set up set up and big finale " he said looking at danny as he looked at his father " wheres the stick " dylan looked away and said " no " Walter sighed and said " start with her " as soon as he said that a guard next to lula pulled out a knife it was sharp and shinny and it was aimed at lula neck she screamed when she saw it she looked at danny and then at jack who was already standing up trying to protect her but two men kept him back as danny gave an evil stare to walter as lula shouted "danny just give him the stick " as dylan said " she's right " as jack was still standing up and trying to move forward towards lula and then danny flicked out the chip in his pocket as the guard kept the knife near her nut not hear her head but near her side jack was forced to sit down as they all started to argue until walter said "its real " as everyone looked at each other lula was still looking at the knife held against her waist she thought how long until you know . the plane was still in the air they had to come up with something they really did she saw that danny and dylan was working things out with each other , they were finding away to break the hand cuffs she knew they all had a key incept her and jack they had to make it look real now it was . danny kept his eyes on dylan they had another way out there was a secret door on the plane to get out when they landed .

lula kept her eye on this knife it was so close to her right now and it scared her so much but she kept the tears back as they burned against her eye lids she hated this especially what happened with her mother and father . she looked at jack who was giving death stares at the man who was in black and looked way to big for any of the guys in the room to stand up to . "well what are we going to do with them father " said walter . as walter smirked and said ''well i was thinking just do it " as he looked at the guy who held the knife and then lula looked up at him and then to jack as she felt the silver blade go though her side she screamed in paints she heard jack shout her name and lula looked at them all and walter said "that will keep you guys on your toes " as lula didn't want to cry or doing anything rational so she kept the pain in as much as she could before a single tear rolled down her cheek . as jack was punched in the gut to stop him from getting up as Atals said " there was no need to do that ''. as lula felt the blood go down her dress she knew this was all on film she felt so bad right now . she looked at jack who kept an eye on her he kept on trying to go forwards "really i wanted to add some spark to the show yes we know you are filming this after jack over here tried to create an halation on the twin over there we knew something was up so i took you to a different jet and now we are here we put of the film when we all stepped out of the van so we couldn't see our faces we have this all figured out " dylan hit the edge of his seat and sighed .

walter laughed as he pulled out some wine and said "father to celebrate " as they laughed and walter said " put them all in the back leave Atlas here " as they all got forced up onto there legs lula wasn't doing good she felt pain as she got up as she screamed in pain again she didn't care they weren't on film now . they all looked at her as the man literally dragged her though the other door of the plane they chucked them all in one by one so first it was jack as he got up . And then it was lula jack managed to catch her with his hands bounded together as the cushioned her fall as he lowered her to the ground as he saw that dylan and merritt was both thrown in as well . they all got locked up as the guard left the room with just the three horsemen all looked at each other jack looked at lula and said " are you okay " as lula said "well the plan went well didn't it " she laughed as dylan and merritt used there keys and unfastened there cuffs and then picked lulls and jacks as they all surrounded lula " does it look that bad i don't want to look " she said quietly as jack held lula hand . " its going to be fine isnt it " as dylan looked at the wound and said " yeah its going to be fine " he said worried . one about lula and two what was going on were atlas was .


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

atlas was told to stay behind on the next carriage what the horsemen were originally locked up in . He was worried what they wanted and of the others safety he always wanted to be the leader of the group but he knew he was co leader and he didn't want to let them all down. atlas looked at walter and his father and gave them the death stare it was one he used so know one would give in his emotions . As walter looked at atlas and said "you wanted to be the leader well what happens if i told you that you could be " atlas just started to laugh he couldn't believe it and sighed "dylans my leader " he had to take five punches in the face after he said that . he was useless to walter so they opened the carriage what the other horsemen was in and shoved atlas in leaving it with the four horsemen and dylan . dylan checked on atlas when he got chucked back in he was fine incept the bruises he took.

As the horsemen gathered around lula they managed to try and stop the bleeding, lula didn't want to show any emotion she just kept quite and trying to stay awake from the loss of blood she felt herself drift off but jack woke her up. it was the second time lula had blacked out in the space of 10 minutes . lula looked at jack and said " you guys... must have a plan right " her voice still had hope in it and she was still her cheerful safe they took turns of who would watch lula with jack and who would talk to dylan about an escape plan . lula kept her hand on her wound trying to not lose her sight as she tried to stay awake she finally let her hand fall and her sight fall over her eyelids she heard people shout her name but the darkness over came her she could feel her heart beating like on a heart machine , it went slower and slower. when jack saw that lula had closed her eyes he shouted her name trying to wake her up but there was no hope she had lost so much blood now and she was getting pale now . he looked at dylan with tears in his eyes as he checked her pause she was still alive but barely . 'we need to come up with a plan or lula will die "


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

its been 10 minutes now since atlas had been reunited with his fellow horsemen as lula had woken up again they knew she was a fighter . dylan and atlas had figured a way out of this for god saken plane it was so long now jack and merritt stayed watch of lula as jack kept her awake as much as he could by telling her jokes and every time she looked like she was drifting off he would wake her up . as they heard the plane land on the ground that was there due there was an escape exit they would use for a back up plan . they all started to get out one after the other , jake carried lula to the escape exit and dylan and atlas helped her out after jake got out he ended up carrying lula again they started to run until they got to a trap door they set up they were still in london what was good . as they started to try and find there bearings they had to find a magic shop near by one for protection and two they could save lula . as they reached an escape car they set up they went straight to a magic shop ran by the eye they took lula though the door well jake did he carried her securely in his hands as he was really worried about her the other followed behind lula was still awake jack made sure that she was still awake , as they entered the shop it was small but dylan knew the people there was a man he was young he knew dylan well as they talked urgently about lula and as they walked to the back room Henley was there atlas well he just froze and well the other put lula down on an empty table as jack didn't take any notice that one of his old horsemen stood there before them and dylan just nodded and stepped to lulls side .

it was a deep wound as the young man who was known as mike , worked for the eye and was told to look after henley when she left atlas and henley caught up with arguments and mike started to bind lulas wounds he gave her some morphin for the pain as dylan and jack stayed close watching over her whilst merritt checked the internet for any signs of walker and his gang after a stressful 2 hours lula wound was patched up and she was fast asleep with jack holding her hand she had passed out in his arms 2 hours ago . henley told the group why she left and also said that she didn't want to come back but that she was glad to see them safe .


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

the four horsemen including dylan stayed over night at the magic shop , the magic shop had a rustic feeling to it but a modern edge it was strange but welcoming , as jack fell asleep on the chair next to sleeping lula and dylan also slept on another chair next to lula and merritt he slept on the old trick sofa in the corner and well atlas and henley talked most of the night. in the morning lula finally became conscious again as her eyes started to open and she saw the horsemen and henley watch over her "guys i love you all but could i have a bit of space " they all laughed and new that lula was going to be okay as dylan said " that was way to close lula we nearly lost you " as jack said ' you scared me to death " as they all greeted lula back from the darkness she had ventured into as lula got helped up into a sitting position by the help of jack as the horsemen started planning there next move .

As atlas said goodbye to henley and so did the others as jack stayed at lulas side they needed to find the Greenwich obseververtry the eye had told them to they got in the car lula,jack and Danny and merritt , dylan all headed there straight away as they got out jack held lulas hand as they walked in together following the other horsemen as they went in they meet the people from the chines magic shop when they got kidnapped they found out they were working with the eye after the chins lady could talk english after they rescued dylan from his fathers safe . as they got in the main part they saw photos of themselves and plans and paper work and documents of the ones they were given to get into octa and also the plans of the failed finale for the thames . as they looked around laughing at them selves on pieces of paper . lula noticed the man from were they took the chip from in the first place as all the horsemen looked up and the guy turned around and said " i knew i recognised you from somewhere " they noticed that dylan had gone off and decide to find him the four horsemen ended up in a oak officee were they saw thurddaus as he told them not look behind the curtain they demanded some answers but he walked out slowly lula and the rest ran to the curtain opening a door leading down some white stair case going around in a spiral .

 ** _ideas write your ideas of what could be down those staircase at the end of nysm2 thank you for all the positive reviews so far I'm trying to update everyday just for you guys hope you like all the lula and jack romance thing i promise you more will be coming ._**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five 

dylan rodes lifted his hands in the air and took the card pressing the ace in the middle as everyone waited for something to appear the stadium the card floated from moved down into the floor . everyone moved back jack grabbed lulas hand and pushed her back as there hands were tight in each others , the horse men gathered away and saw a beam of light hit the eye one the ceiling above they saw that it was a hologram it was there next mission it was a return mission it meant well meaning they were back on the stage .

 _a week later_

lula was worried about going back out there her wound hadn't healed that well but she dared tell the others about it especially jack he and her were a couple now they realised that they needed each other ever since the airplane incident . lula pulled on a red jacket and put her gloves on she and the other horsemen were under ground planning on what to do . they all had places to stay in hiding lula and jack stayed in jacks apartment and merhiett and atlas and dylan all stayed in dannys apartment building . it was the day they would return to the world as the five horsemen , they all got into the car well van and headed to the art gallery in london they performed out there well lots of people do but this was the best place a great audience and good exit points but it was very public and they knew that people were after them .

jack and lula put there hoods up and glasses on walking to the stairs and then the lights turned on they set up some blue lights showing everyone the horsemen were there . lula shouted " look who's returned " as jack smiled taking his hood off and slipping his glasses in his pocket looking at lula " me and lula are going to perform a trick but first we need to tell you something " he shouted as the brown haired said , they had gathered a huge crowd now and more people were coming in . As Atlas appeared on the second floor out of thin air with a set of yellow lights "we want to tell you that you have all be robbed everyone using OS sim cards have been robbed yes " as danny vanished and appeared next to lula second later the crowd cheered as another set of lights went off near the sature merihett and dylan stood on the two lions as they shouted " robbing your contacts and your info your and money " as the lights went of and on they were standing all together at the front of the Gallery . as dylan said " we will be performing a trick to claim your money back ' as they gathered around a irlcle and lifted a cloth from the floor and all circled around a couple of times until they looked at each other and smiled revealing a cash machine as lula said " in here is all your money the only way we need to get your money out is with some magic " as jack said " a volunteer please " as atlas went out and picked someone random a man middle aged . " please look in your pocket all of in your pockets you will find a card a playing card each with the money you now have after this man here completes the trick " everyone had a card . as dylan said " each card you can hand in into your bank and re claim your money after the trick is completed now please step forward now here you see is a money machine filled with money inn the top first you need to go though the door " there was a door at the front the man stepped in a couple of minutes later the horsemen revealed it was gone and second later he was on the top floor of the gallery with the money out of the tub at the top .


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

As dylan shouted "check your bank cards at the nearest check point and also look at your phones , you will all receive a text message from your bank telling you exactly how much you lost and how much you have gained " as the lights went out for a second they were all holding hands and said in unison " we are the horsemen and thank you for being the perfect audience " . dylan had noticed that there were two cars each had there enemies in they pulled up and was parading though the pack of people . as dylan looked at them all as the lights finally dimmed down as they turned on again lula was gone and the same again and jack was gone until all the horsemen were gone he lights they used shut down .

lula ran picking up her hoodie from the floor and ran down to her exit what was a quite tube station she walked along pulling her black hair into the hood she hoped jack was okay as she knew he was on the other side and they would all meet in the jubilee line station . as lula turned around she saw two men behind her dressed in suits as lula said " damait it " in her microphone connected in her ear as she looked back and then she started to run and so did they as she heard jack though the ear piece say "lula whats going on " . he went the other direction than lula thats how the trick went he was safe as jack went to the underground he put his cap on and was thinking about lula until he heard damn it . suddenly he was running two as he was shooting into the ear phone same with dylan . As lula got pulled back by the two men and saw jack in the distance and shouted his name before she felt a pointy object prick her neck and then she blackout . Jack and dyaln ran until they were on the other side of the platform as they saw lula running in until two men grabbed her and then a train passed blocking there view to her she was gone as jack started to panic "SHIT " he put his head in his hands it was his fault lula was gone but they new who took her walter and his father .

 _ **a short chapter but tense hoe you are enjoying this . please review .**_


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven 

Lula woke up on the cold hard floor where the hell was she what happened why was she here , she saw the mist flood around her know it wasn't mist it was something else and then darkness overcame her eye sight what was this why her . it was calming darkness the way it over took her eye sight nothing like it the way she slept was drifting in the darkest places she has been . Lula woke up strapped to a chair this time a bright light shone in from a light above her as a man in all black walked up to her and said " Lula may wheres the chip " it was Walter .

Jack Wilder saw Lula getting taken away by two men what was that ,why ? what the hell , why do they need her . Dylan practically stopped Jack from jumping onto an oncoming train , he held him back into his arms until the underground train passed in seconds . Jack looked around where was lula he hurried up the stairs back to the top and then onto the other side of the platform looking around for Lula pushing the people aside in rage and sadness he turned to Dylan " where the hell is she " Dylan held jack as he saw that Jack was going to have a break down . Dylan helped jack up back to the van they travelled in as the remaining Horsemen gathered back there , Danny looked at Dylan and Jack who were in tears . what had happened where were Lula Danny didn't much like Lula anyone could see that the way he acted around herbal she proved herself and Danny admired that about her " Wheres Lula " he asked looking at Dylan and Jack who stood sat now in the van , Dylan explained that Lula got kidnapped as Dylan went outside on the phone to a member of the eye . Jack however was beating himself up they were together now boy friend and girlfriend him and Lula . Dylan jumped back in and started the engine " i know where she id lets go "

They set off Dylan drove all the way to a ware house near the thames it was out of London , they stoped the car Dylan pulled out a gun from his pocket Danny and merritt stayed in the van and waited for back up . Jack was out there like a shot and was given a gun by Dylan as they headed off into the dark warehouse . Lula on the other hand wouldn't reply to any of Walters questions . " okay your a magician try and get out of this one " as Walter revealed a water tank . One of Walters men took Lula restraints off and dragged her across the floor knocking her out in the progress as he strapped her into the water tank , Walter splashed some water on Lula to wake her up . Lula woke up with a shock , Walter walked towards the glass as Lula panicked she hadn't done this trick she only need basics in tanks . Walter said " okay Lula tell me " as Lula spat at the glass " Never " . Walter huffed " that was your last chance " as he started the water as the tank started filling with water it was cold . Lula screamed for help as it got to her hips . Walter paced the room asking her again and again where was the chip , she did not reply . the water was now to her neck Lula took a deep breathe as it now covered her face she swarm up as much as she could to the surface breathing in air until she couldn't she slammed onto the glass wall .

Jack heard screaming it was Lula he and Dylan ran down the many stairs to see Lula in a tank bashing on the glass panic mode switched on as he ran down the final part of the stairs seeing Walter and a Guard , " knew you would come to save her Wilder " Jack didn't keep his eyes on Walter but on Lula who was fighting for her life bashing on the glass . she had chains around her legs and arms . Jack was so worried Dylan managed to keep them in hand and escorted them upstairs . it was just Lula and Jack he had to get her out he looked around as he held his gun in his hand . Lula had her eyes closed now jack bashed on the glass " no no ... Lula keep them open please " as he used the gun and shot in the corner moving back so the water would bust out as Jack jumped out the way as he quickly un did the chains and picked up Lula life less body and placed her on the ground . " come on " he said giving her CPR Dylan came running down seeing Lula on the ground as he did the chest whilst Jack breathed in air . minutes went past Lula still hadn't woken up . jack held her in his arms as he breathed into her . as Dylan said " I'm sorry jack " . Jack looked down at his girlfriend who was pale and not breathing , " no no she can't be gone " as he carried on beating on her chest harder . until Lula coughed up water " thank god " jack said as he helped her up into his arms as she coughed up more he rocked her back and fourth he heard Dylan sigh in relief , Jack stroked back her hair from her face .


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

Jack picked up Lula wrapping his strong arms around her small body she was shivering all over goosebumps over her skin he pulled her close as Dylan lead the way out , Jack pulled Lula more closely to his chest as they stepped outside in the cold , Danny and Merhiett stood there with the door of the van wide open as they saw Lula being carried by Jack , on the way back to a safe house . Jack wrapped his jacket around lula who was barley conscious but alive . he held her close . Danny and Dylan both gave Lula there jackets to warm her up , as they headed though the streets of london Danny riding so fast and Dylan on the phone to a medic from the eye . They couldn't just go into a hospital so they had to everything by themselves , As they arrived at the safe house , they jumped out the car as Jack kept hold of lula in bridal style carrying her down the stairs to the basement as they arrived into the living area as Danny turned the fire on and the heating up , Dylan went out to get some mediation from someone from the eye as Danny placed logs on the fire he looked at Jack who was holding Lula in his arms he heard Jack whisper stuff in lulas ear . As Danny started the fire , jack carried Lula down next to the fire to warm her shivering body up , Danny said " Jack you really love her don't you " , Jack turned to face Danny and said " yeah i do , i just want her to be better thats all i want "

After a couple of minutes Dylan came back with mediation as he ran in with a glass of water and a cloth of cold water to put on Lulas forehead it seemed she had a really bad fever and shock to the system , as dylan looked at Jack and said " take her to the bedroom " as they went to the bed as jack placed lulas body he felt lost that he was not holding her anymore but he sat next to her when Dylan injected her with medication and said " you need to keep this on her forehead to try and bring down the fever " during the night Jack took shifts with Dylan as they stayed up trying to take down Lulas fever . Danny and merit were practicing magic . the night was long in everyones eyes .

In the morning Jack had his hands clasped around lulas as lula started to wake up from her deep sleep she had consumed though being dunk in cold water . As lula woke up with a fright she jumped up out of her skin as memories flooded back , Lula felt jacks hold over her as he calmed her down " its okay its okay " he wrapped his strong arms around her holding her close to his chest . " where am i " she said looking around " we are in a safe house " as he looked at her she looked ill and place and her fever had seemed to have gone down . he held her face in his hands pushing back her black hair , " you were kidnapped and you ... you drowned we bought you back and you have had a fever " he looked at her unsaid " im sorry i wasn't there , i love you so much " she put her head on his shoulder " i love you too " she said god what had they been though she thought .


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 

Lula had just regained back to a normal fit state , jack stayed by her side until they all gathered incept lula who was still in the bed , Danny walked around pacing and said " so Walter and his thugs are after us after the chip after revenge " as he looked at three men who stood there as Dylan looked at Atlas and then said " listen up guys i know Lula has had an awful time god knows what else she has been though and we have to be prepared for anything else like this to happen again i don't want to lose any of you " he said " the eye has given me this " he said taking out a black book as he opened it up it projected onto the wall , some plans on how to make a succesful bank robbery they have done it before but it was different it was a guy who owned the bank but they were doing something terrible Walter was taking money from the guy name Mike Wilson who owned some of the banks in london there was going be a bank opening day and it was there turn to shine . Dylan explained everything to the three boys before heading of into the night with Danny to get some supplies . ei food and new clothes and more playing cards and things needed for the tricks they were going to pull of .

Jack went to Lulas room with a fresh towel and some food for her to eat he knocked on the door as he didn't hear an answer he opened the door and saw Lula fast asleep he smiled as he put the food on the side table and the towel on the chair as he sat on the bed and pulled back a strand of hair what was in her face and put it behind her ear and kissed her on the head " hey Lula wake up sweetie " . he brushed back the pieces of hairs in her face and touched her cheek giving soft motions to her cheek with one finger as he opened her eyes and smiled at Jack and said " hey ' as jack let her sit up and then said " i bought you some food you must be so hungry " as he put the tray of food on her lap there was a sandwich and some iced water and a little slice of cake . as Lula lifted her hand up to his face and said " your such a cutie mr wilder " she said as she eat the sandwich and drank half of the water as jack handed her pain relief pills and other antibiotics to help her recover . he sat at the side of the bed and told her the plan after she got better what the eye wants them to do .

Jacks thoughts

 _i dont want Lula to get hurt again and i don't want to see her limp in my arms an second time she's the only thing i care about in the world and i have to keep as safe as possible she's the only thing for me to look up to in the morning she's my girlfriend and nothing is going to happen to her not ever again ._

 ** _admin_**

 ** _hey guys finally updated the story i know I'm a bit rusty after 2 months im sorry for lack of updates i understand what its like to wait for the next chapter so I'm going to try and update once or twice a week . this is a short chapter i know i know so i will make it up to you guys in the week also hope you like the story so far like and give me a review and also follow me on insta lulaxmay so you will get first hand day to day bases of updates and also edits . thank you xxxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys sorry for the delayed update but new chapter hope you enjoy please review**

Chapter 10 

Jack watched Lula drift of to sleep as he moved her black hair away from her face and kissed her head as he fell asleep in the chair , Atlas walked in seeing jack asleep and sighed he wished he cared about someone as much as Jack cared about Henley he sighed deeply and looked around him he saw an pack of cards and on the back of it was _( to lula my love will you marry me one day ) ._

Atlas left them asleep as he waked back into the kitchen area where the eye had sent them an new mission and this time , Atlas was ready for anything thrown at him or the horsemen as him and dylan discussed what they needed and Dylan said " please we need to be ready and this time I'm going to look after lula she's like an daughter to me. Atlas we have to be prepared and jack he's so scared of losing her poor boys finally fallen asleep after days of staying up ".

The next morning jack awoke with an blanket around his shoulders and Lula not in her bed , Jack panicked until he saw her sipping coffee crossed legs with an pack of cards on the chair next to the window the sun shone though the blue sky and embers shining on her hair he smiled she looked like herself colour back in her face and that witty sense of humour he loved " you know wilder i will marry you after this is all over " as she smiled and walked over to him. As she sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek he rather down on the bed and kissed her passionately " you really want to marry me " jack said smiling wide at lula as he took out an ring and placed it on her ring finger . As they got ready Jack made some breakfast for everyone as lula drank her coffee.

Dylan and Atlas and merriet all woke up to be surprised by the young couple who looked so in love making breakfast. As dylan looked at lula hands and saw an ring as he smiled.

 **Flashback**

 _jack has started dating lula and the whole world was surrounded by love with them two, dylan saw how much they were in love and saw Lula as an daughter he took her from an life of petty magic to having an family . after the events of the thames robbery jack told dylan that he wanted to marry her one day and thats what he had done " dylan i love lula she's the girl who i wake up and go to sleep thinking about i will love and protect her till the day i die for real " they laughed jack continued " i know your like an father to lula and i want your blessing " Dylan smiled and knew love was better than all he smiled and looked at jack his face was nervous " of course you can , but you better look after her wilder "_

Dylan looked at jack and too Lula " good to see you up Lula " as Atlas just played with his plans he wasn't the best at saying stuff so he just gave an nod . Merriet smiled " Look the love birds are getting married " as he gave an smile to jack and gave him an hug " finally boy " as Lula could not stop smiling " so whats the eye got for us next "

As the gathered around the table Lula held jacks hand tightly.


End file.
